


Lessons & Lectures

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Happy Ending, Jacob tries to be a teacher, Mentions of Blood, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Jacob saves you from a hopeless fight and then lectures you about paying attention.





	Lessons & Lectures

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy <3

“Get out of the way!” was the last thing you heard before you were pushed backwards off the roof and away from the hopeless fight you had found yourself in that day. Earlier on in the day, you had been given a mission by the council to assassinate two Templars who had been causing problems for the assassins for at least a year. The mission had been practically planned out for you by the information you had been given, from a meeting place to a specific time of day they met. Things had gone smoothly enough when you left the council chambers, but when you had reached the meeting place was when things started to go wrong. Taking a chance try and take both of them out, you quickly found yourself in a fight while wishing you had taken a few minutes to figure out what to do. How you got the cut on your shoulder during this fight escaped your notice, as your saviour turned up just after you got injured.

You heard three brief shots ring out on the roof you had just fallen from, followed by shocked gasps from the people who were gathered in the market street. Heaving yourself up from the pile of leaves you had landed in, you climbed out of the cart and hissed as the wound on your shoulder burned with pain.

'Well that's another scar for my collection,' you thought bitterly.

“(Y/N).”

The sound of Jacob landing next to you along with his stern voice, brought your attention away from your shoulder to his face which held a widening scowl. You could feel the irritation coming off him in waves.

“Jacob,” you replied curtly.

“Just what were you thinking (Y/N)?” he began while crossing his arms.

“I think we just finished the mission I was asked to do,” you answered him calmly while turning away. “And now, I'd like to get my shoulder stitched up and then go home.”

Keeping your back turned to him you started to walk in the direction of your home, Jacob following behind you and exhaling an irritated sigh.

“You wouldn't have been hurt if you had listened to what you were told, or paid attention to what and who was around you.”

Once you had processed what he had said, you snorted loudly in reply to his statement which only made his irritation grow. 

“That's rich coming from you Jacob,” you sarcastically replied as you rounded a corner into a side street. “Maybe you should start listening to your own advice a little more, before you start lecturing me about things you do yourself.”

Another intense wave of pain shot through your shoulder as you walked, which made you pause in your steps for a few seconds. Taking a quick look at the wound underneath your shirt, you saw there was still a steady stream of blood coming from the cut. Jacob chose this moment to continue on his rant while your mood descended from mildly annoyed, to downright pissed off. 

“Enough!” you snapped, whipping around to face him. “Don't you think I feel bad enough without you lecturing me about lessons we both had while we were novices?!”

His expression held shock as the volume of your voice increased.

“Who died and made you mentor of the brotherhood? Ugh I really can't listen to this crap anymore,” you finished. And ignoring the pain in your shoulder, you fired your rope launcher at the nearest roof and pulled yourself up with a flick of your wrist. Reaching said roof, you heaved yourself over the edge and paused for a few seconds to wipe away the tears that had started to fall from your eyes.

“You're such an idiot (Y/N)...”

*  
Jacob found you a few hours later after the sun was starting to set, in a local park trying to clean the wound on your shoulder without much success. On the bench next to you was a bottle of Whiskey and a few pieces of white cloth, some of which held some blood stains.

“Can I help with that (Y/N)?” he asked softly as you hissed with pain. Turning to face him after he spoke, you saw he was feeling guilty from the way his shoulders were sagging while he looked at you.

“I could do with the help,” you replied keeping your voice even.

He approached the bench you were sitting on slowly, and moved your medical supplies to one side so he could sit down. “Let me do that,” Jacob said taking the cloth you held in your hands. “Pull your shirt down a little more so I can clean it properly.”

You nodded and silently pulled your shirt further down your arm as he requested. He then took the bottle of alcohol and poured a little more on to the already blood stained cloth, and started to gently clean around the still bleeding wound. A few moments of silence passed between you both, until Jacob chose to speak.

“(Y/N)?”

You looked up at him, your face holding an inquisitive expression.

“I wanted to say sorry about earlier... I had no right to lecture you like that.”

His eyes remained focussed on your shoulder as he worked, but you could see his eyes held guilt. Starting to feel guilty yourself, your hand found its way to his knee to rest gently on it which you hoped he found comforting.

“No Jacob. You were right to lecture me, I was behaving like a fool and got myself hurt because I refused to remember what I was taught as a novice.”

He continued cleaning the cut as you spoke and when he finished, he placed a clean piece of cloth over it and secured it in place with a bandage and safety pin.

“I'm sorry I shouted at you,” you finished. And as he was clearing up, you saw the beginning of a smile starting to form on his face.

“I guess we're both huge idiots,” Jacob announced, the smile on his face growing wider.

“Says the man who pushed me off a building,” you retorted with a chuckle.

“I saved your life by doing that,” he shot back pointedly and after a few seconds, you both started to laugh with each other until you leaned over and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for everything though Jacob. If you didn't show up when you did, I would probably be dead on that roof right now from refusing to remember my lessons.”

Jacob leaned back slightly and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I'll always be here for you (Y/N).”


End file.
